


POPE'S RATINGS SOAR; NO, NOT THAT POPE, THE WRONG POPE

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blasphemy, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ BEING CRANKY AGAIN; ABANDON ALL HOPE.</p><p>John is jealous of the new pope's ratings hike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	POPE'S RATINGS SOAR; NO, NOT THAT POPE, THE WRONG POPE

Rodney was just entering their quarters when he had to duck suddenly; something small and rectangular was heading straight for his head. It whizzed past him and hit the closing door with a clatter.

"And what exactly was that?" he demanded of John, who pouted at him from the bed, mitre all askew. "You could have put my eye out." Rodney bent down and picked up the flash drive from the floor. "Oh. This week's data burst?"

"Hmmph." 

"Bad news from the home office, I take it?"

"No. Great news, actually," John said sarcastically. "The Milky Way Pope's approval ratings are up eight percent."

"Ah, I see." Rodney smiled. 

"No, you don't. He's tied me. He's tied my all-time high! I was the most popular Milky Way Pope in history!" John crossed his arms. "Sure, I didn't go out and feed the poor one-on-one, but I was a good pope. I looked out for my peeps. I was open-minded; I didn't persecute anybody, not like some popes before us. And I stopped the Ori from invading! I kung fued that mugger one time on Via Ruggero Fiore. Did this pope ever stop a mugging bare-handed or halt an invasion? I don't think so. Wimp."

Rodney sat beside John's hip and gave him a pat. "I think he's a pacifist."

"Pacifist, schmacifist. I handed out free condoms at Earth Day."

Leaning over, Rodney gave John a kiss on the stubborn wrinkle above his eyebrows. "An imperiled world thanks you."

"Hmmph." 

"And I'm sure if you'd stuck around, your popularity index would have gone through the roof. But we needed you out here being Pegasus Pope," Rodney said, rubbing one hand over John's chest, thumb finding an increasingly happy nipple. "I needed you here." He gave John's nipple a little tweak.

"Oh. That's true," John said, his eyes meeting Rodney's. "Lots of scary things out here. And I'm good with my gun." He grabbed Rodney's hand and dragged it down to his crotch.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "That you are." He squeezed John's cock and got a low rumble in response. 

"I guess there's room for two outstanding popes in this universe," John said, grabbing Rodney and pulling him down for a very nasty kiss before adding, "And one cranky but incredibly hot genius."

"Too true." Only one of those, Rodney thought smugly. And he was all John's.

 

_End._


End file.
